popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
To Err is Popple
" " is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Popples. It first premiered on March 11, 2016 on Netflix and July 22, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis When Bubbles can't get her pals to join in a singalong, she resorts to sneaky tactics. Plot TBA Characters Major characters * Bubbles * Sunny * Izzy * Lulu * Yikes Minor characters * Margaret Shush * Coach Loudly * Squeaky Pop * Squeaky Pop's band * Mrs. Snooply (non-speaking) * Mike Mine (background) * Penny Popplar (background) * Gus (background) Songs * Together with My Friends Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called "L'erreur est Pop-ssible", meaning "The error is Pop-ssible", which is a play on the term "the error is possible". * The episode title is a reference to the Latin phase "errare humanum est", meaning "to err is human". * This is actually the first appearance of Squeaky Pop. She would later play a major role in "Fallen Pop Idol". * The Super-Fast Skateboard from "Smart House Arrest" made its reappearance. Also when Lulu worked on her new invention while Bubbles sings her song off-key, the invention is the Super-Powerful Blowdryer. * Just like in "Pop in the Name of the Law", Miss Shush heard Bubbles' terrible singing voice and went inside the Treepod to complain to the Best Popple Pals about the noise. * According to Bubbles, she doesn't know how to ride a skateboard. * The treasure map that Izzy examined while Bubbles sing her song off-key is similar to the one from "The Curse of Popple Pete the Pirate". * The caterpillar that Yikes encountered before he noticed Bubbles "recovered" from her "injury" shares the same model as Fuzzy from "Teacher of the Year". Errors * Despite Bubbles saying that "Together with My Friends" is Squeaky Pop's "newest song", an instrumental version have been heard in many previous episodes such as: "Sunny Loses Her Pop", "The Legend of Popfoot", "The BFF App", "Fame & Misfortune", "Pop in the Name of the Law", "Lulu's Poplooloo Juice", and "Pop-Tervention". Although, Bubbles might be referring to the vocal version of the song. * Despite Bubbles stated that she doesn't know how to ride a skateboard, she's briefly seen riding one in "Student Buddy President". * Just like in "Pop in the Name of the Law", Bubbles is shown to have a terrible singing voice despite she sings very well in "Palentine's Day" and "Bubbles' Doubles". * Despite Sunny claiming that she need to "practice her poppleball moves", she's actually seen using her exercise chair. * Before the announcer appeared to announce Squeaky Pop's concert to the audience, he's missing his tie. * Both Miss Shush and Coach Loudly are the only Popples outside the Best Popple Pals to offer condolences to Bubbles' "injury" at the Treepod. But since they also appear at Squeaky Pop's surprise concert, they should've notice Bubbles is singing and dancing right in front of them in one scene. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes